Sakaki Mai
Mai Sakaki is the main protagonist of #OnlineStar. She is a first year student at the Public Radiant Garden School's high school division. Unlike her best friend, April Parker, she is an introverted and shy girl who is interested in music. After receiving a mysterious package with a computer in it, she becomes Kira Star (キラ・スタア), an online idol. Bio Appearance Mai has got brown hair. While usually being unstyled, she started to wear a light pink ribbon in her hair after becomming Kira. Her chestnut-colored eyes are said to be inherited from her father. Most prominently, she wears her school uniform or her favorite casual clothes; a red mini-skirt with three layers and a black ribbons, black tights and a dark grey blouse. She usually also wears ballarinas when being outside and in this outfit. She also wears earrings. In the beginning, those earrings are golden peals, however, after becoming Kira Star, she often wears star-shaped earrings and necklaces, starting in OS10. In the ending sequence of Follow! My! Star!, she wears a black blouse and a red dress with dark grey tights and black high heels. Background Mai describes herself as "even more ordenary is impossible". She lives in an appartment in Tokyo with her mother. Her mother works as professor in the University of Tokyo in the medecine faculty. She is a student at the Public Radiant Garden School's high school division, a member of its student orchestra and vice class representantive of her class, 1-B. She has been best friends with April and Luca Parker since kindergarten. Mai is part of her school's orchestra where she plays the violin. She can play several instruments and writes her own songs. In middle school, she attended the video gaming club for two years and the school orchestra for one year. She quit the school orchestra after a year because she prefered to be in the same club as her best friends were in. Mai is able to play several music instruments, althrough on diffrent levels. Her favourite instrument is the piano, or a keyboard if she has to. She has been playing the piano for a long time, starting with three years after watching a professional piano contest on the invitation of a friend of her mother. As well, she knows how to play the guitar, drums and the violin. She knows the how to play several flutes but it'd take her lots of time to get used to the instrument and she'd possibly need to reasearch things. She has a keyboard, a synthezer, a violin and a guitar at home. She is interessted in classical music and J-pop as well as idols in general. However, she is embrassed by it and only a few people know that she likes idols. She thus generally rather listens to classical music in public and is almost never seen without her earphones. Personality Mai is an introverted girl. She prefers to stay away from larger groups and loud places, and usually needs some time to 'rest' after attending huge events such as school festivals as she doesn't like large crowds at all. In general, she needs time for herself which she doesn't find when trying out fitting into her new class. She is a shy girl who only breaks out of her shell when writing music. However, she considers her songs as bad and hideous which is why she hides herself behind 'Kira Star'. Mai believes that songs have 'souls' which come through the emotions, the song writer 'writes' into the lyrics and melody. She believes that it's not only the lyrics that convey feelings but also the melody. Songs without a deeper meaning to the writer or artist will neverb e as good as those with a deeper meaning. She doesn't tell others through, she is embrassed about those thoughts. For some reasons, when being alone, she likes to talk to herself and often records those monologues. However, she deletes them after some time. The reason, why she does that, is unknown. It's likely to save her thoughts and feelings to write them down later. She is clumsy and tends to fall over curbs and/or stairs. The reason of her clumsiness is likely the fact that she is often lost in thoughts. When thinking about something/being bothered by something, she is even more clumsy than usually. Whenever being nervous, Mai tends to play around with pencils or similar things. She often throws them away by accident then. Mai is bad in lying and whenever thinking about anything, for example conflicts about Kira, she tends to stumble over things. She also tends to cry easily. However, she doesn't cry 'loud' and usually, people don't notice, if they aren't April, Luca, Rara or her mother. She is afraid of taking any risk, prefering to stay in her comfort zone. Mai tends to waver, even after making a decision and regretting the decision afterwards. Althrough being a problem in almost all part of her life, this personality trait helps her to hide her identity as Kira Star. This personality trait also leads to the fact that Mai never says whenever minding something. The fact that she does't have many friends also prevents her of learning news quickly, even if the news are about Kira. As well, Mai apologizes whenever doing anything which somehow involves others, even if it was obviously their fault. Despite preffering to watch rather than to act, Mai often doens't notice others who have problems or might need help since her thoughts generally circle around herself. While Mai doesn't want to bother others and be helpful, she simply doesn't notice their problems. Mai is very well aware of the certain flaws. While she tends to say that she tries to improve, she doesn't work on herself on her own. She usually just ends up saying 'It won't work either way' instead. She knows that she often ignores/tries to forget problems instead of solving them. Despite the fact that her mother is a university professor in medecine, she isn't a good student and even though she has a certain pressure, she'd love to study music, the only subject in which she excels. Mai is very chaotic, and so is her room. The floor usually is full of music sheets, school books and other things. Relationships *'Ahane Akane' - Both don't like each other due to several reasons. Akane considers Mai as a child, but Mai - who thinks of her as a soon-to-be adult, dislikes this way of thinking. *'Amakawa Eriko' - Eriko is Mai's senior, but both get along well. Eriko invited Mai to the school orchestra, and she joined. Mai looks up to Eriko who is skilled in music and Eriko seems to like Mai. Both share their interesst in Kira too. *'April Parker' - April is Mai's best friend. Both are usually together in their free time. April and Mai get along despite their diffrent personalities. April is Mai's best friend since kindergarten and they've been together for a long time. April is also the reason why Mai joined the video games club in middle school; April was going to join either way and Mai wanted to be in the same club as April was. Mai calls April April, writing her name in romaji and without any suffixes due to her preference. *'Connecti' - Mai owns a Connecti plushed animal. *'Fukugawa Ami' - Ami knows Mai but hasn't seen her in a while due to Mai being a high school student now. She likes Mai. *'Fukuhara Aki' - They're friends and get along, originally through Ayu. She seems to be a bit jealous about Mai being a part of the students council. *'Hashimoto-sensei' - He organizes the school orchestra of which Mai is a member. *'Hirota Arata' - Arata knows that Mai is Kira Star, and 'convinces' to be VirtNet's new 'mascot' despite her unsureness. He also seems to know what's behind Kira. He enjoys to tease Mai a lot, but doesn't seem to dislike her. In exchange for his constant teasing, Mai usually calls him 'old' and "jerk". *'Ishikawa Ren' - In the beginning, Ren looks down on Mai, and Mai doesn't like him either. However, after Ren gives her an advice which she can use well for herself and Kira, she seems to agree that he is very clever and helpful. Mai often calls him "jerk", although not directly to him. *'James Parker' - James knows Mai for a long time, and as a short romance has been hinted between him and Rena, it's possible that they once were a pair. *'Kira Star' - Despite technically being Kira, Kira is like an older sister to Mai. She is grateful for having someone to perform her songs, without the eventual negative critics going towards Mai. She adores Kira a lot, because 'she' finds the courage to perform songs. The whole series over, Mai considers Kira to be someone else than her. She wrote (and once forcefully performed) the song Arigatou ~ Watashi igai no Dareka~ to Kira, as a gift of graditude. Whenever talking or thinkin about her, Mai refers her as "Kira-chan" (きらちゃん). *'Lilylight' - Prior being Kira, Mai has folloed Lily in order to get updates of her favorite idol groups. She still does so, but mainly is in contact with her as Kira. *'Luca Parker' - Luca is one of Mai's closest friends. Their friendship originally comes from the friendship between April and Mai. Luca is usually the one to stop April's crazy ideas and Mai from tagging along because she doesn't have any other, better ideas. Yet, both get aong very well. He is twice mistaken for being Mai's boyfriend, possibly three times. Mai calls Luca Luca, writing his name in romaji and without any suffixes. It has been hinted that she often tended to call Luca Ruka in the past. *'Minami Yamato' - Mai and Yamato don't get along at all. He once said something negative about Kira, and Mai, being a sore loser and not good ith critism, was quickly sad for a while. While Mai dislikes Yamato for saying this, Yamato only considers her as another classmate who is a bit too much of a fangirl. *'Mysterious Person' - Mai doesn't know about his existance, but he seems to be interessted in her. As well, he knows that Mai is Kira and seems to plan something. *'Saito Yasu' - Yasu is Mai's senior and they don't talk a lot. They only met through the students council. *'Sakaki Itsuki' - Mai's uncle. *'Sakaki Kazuki' - Kazuki is Mai's cousin and younger than she is. Generally, the two get along well, althrough he is a bit too fierce for Mai. *'Sakaki Rara' - Rara is Mai's cousin who tends to consider Mai as her 'little sister' from time to time. Both are good friends and support each other. Rara however is also the first to learn who Kira is, due to her love for gossip and Mai being bad in keeping secrets. Rara keeps the secret for some reasons. Rara often annoys Mai by trying to persuade her to join a club in school, but Mai is also grateful for her help. *'Sakaki Rena' - Mai's mother and Mai get along very well, as her mother almost never restricts her daughter in any wise, excluding the events of the OS05 which solve themselves quickly. They get along just like friends. Compared to her mother, Mai is sometimes the one to be rational and realistic. *'Sakaki Sakura' - Mai's aunt. *'Suzuhara Mikako' - Mikako used to be in the video gaming club, April, Luca and Mai were/are part of. *'Suzuki Yumi' - They're friends and get along, originally through Ayu. *'Takura Touma' - Theoretically, Mai and Touma could get along as both dislike being forced to attend students council meetings. In the beginning, Touma was friendly towards Mai as he wanted her to attend those meetings. However, after Mai started doing so, his interesst in her went to zero and his old, rather aggressive behavior returned. *'Tanaka-sensei' - Mai's Japanese and homeroom teacher. She doesn't like her a lot, and Tanaka-sensei doesn't hold great opinions of Mai either. *'Yamichi Ayu' - Ayu and Mai are friends and get along well, sharing interessts such as music and talking about Kira. Thanks to the orchestra, Ayu and Mai became closer friends and generally, Mai spends her breaks with Ayu, Yumi and Aki. They also seem to chat in their free time. Etymology Mai (舞) can be translated as dance. Sakaki (坂木) comes from saka (坂) and ki (木). Sakaki (坂) can be translated as slope or hill while ki (木) can be translated as tree. Quotes Trivia * Favorite Food: Strawberry Parfait * Favorite Color: Pink, Red * Favorite Genre: J-Pop, Classical Music * Favorite Animal: Nightingale * Blood Type: A * Mai wants to study music after school but doesn't know what to become afterwards. Her dream is to be a songwriter, but she believes that only working as songwriter is too unstable. * Her VirtNet account's name is @Sakaki_Mai_1226. She uses her name as displayed name and a selfie of herself as avatar. * Tecnically, her singing voice as Kira and speaking voice is acted by the same person. However, the vocaloid program was used to create the songs, Kira sings. * Mai's birthdate, December 26th, is the date when the 'final' version of #OnlineStar which freatured Mai had started to be planned. * She has got a weird way of running as seen in Episode 08. * She is a cat person. * Her favourite character in TWO CARDS is Chiyori. Category:User:Millyna Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:OnlineStar Category:OnlineStar Characters Category:OnlineStar Main Characters